This invention relates generally to improvements in wheelchairs, and more particularly, to improvements in correctively, custom molded wheelchair seats which are adapted for growth of individuals using the wheelchair, and for quick release mounting between the seat and wheelchair.
Heretofore, what may be described as beanbag type cushions have been utilized to form contoured impressions of the human body, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,896. However, such contoured cushions have not included changes made in the impressions formed for providing corrective positioning to the individual for whom the molded cushion is formed. Likewise, the necessity for filling the beanbag after the individual has been positioned in the forming seat is negated by performing the shape of the backsupporting portion of the cushion while controlling the amount of negative air pressure therein.
Multimember, modular seating systems for the handicapped have been previously developed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,228. However, the cushions, disclosed therein are not custom molded to fit the individual utilizing the seat, and the articulation provided for the chair is one of angular articulation between individual pads, rather than an expansive changeability in the chair. Such known articulated seating systems for wheelchairs have been very expensive, and have not provided a means for expanding the size of the seat, or the spatial relation between the buttocks-supporting portion and backsupporting portion thereof, to accomodate the rather rapid growth of children. As a result, it has hertofore been necessary, in many instances, to purchase an entire new seat, at a substantial expense, when the user undergoes a growth spirt which is so common with children.
Therefore, a need has developed for an improved cushion seating arrangement for use in a wheelchair, and particularly one which provides for growth of the user without the necessity of making frequent major repurchases. It is therefore an object of the present invention, generally stated, to provide a new and improved custom molded seating apparatus for use in a wheelchair.